


Training

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano decides to take the quick route and kidnaps Senpai. How will he respond to her methods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handoverthebooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/gifts).



Ayano had always gotten what she wanted.

And this would be no exception. Especially since her feelings were so strong – something with which she was unfamiliar.

She dragged Senpai’s limp body into the rather impractical and suspicious oversized trunk in a room at school that wasn’t frequently used.

Osana was just going to have to confess to a tree.

~~

She’d waited patiently for an hour until her prize started to stir. Fear flickered over his face while he gained his bearings in the dark basement. He froze as his gaze fell on various torture instruments.

“Why am I here?” he demanded.

“You’re here because I want you here,” she replied smoothly.

“D-do you do this often?” he asked, a bit more soberly.

“No, actually, you’re the first,” she said, walking closer and stroking his cheek lightly.

“But, my grades!” he protested.

Ayano pursed her lips in irritation. Seriously, _that_ was what he was worried about? “I don’t think that should be your main concern,” she said coldly.

“Perhaps there is some other way you can get what you want,” he said, a frown on his face. She’d obviously crossed a line with him, considering he wasn’t his usual meek self. Not that she was surprised.

“Sure, there are other ways,” she said, climbing onto him and straddling him, sliding her legs through the arms of the chair. “I can kill all the other girls who are interested in you.”

“W-what?” he gasped. “Kill? You monster!”

“So why don’t you give me what I want and save all those girls, hm?” she said coolly while cosying up to him, even though internally she was dejected, hearing his censure. He’d just have to learn to give her what she wanted.

He looked disgusted at what she was doing. “I’m sure you’re wrong about the girls, anyway.”

She laughed. “You’re so naïve. Anyway, if you give me what I want, I can reciprocate and make it pleasurable for you,” she schmoozed, lightly kissing him on the mouth. No reaction from him.

“I’ll give you tonight and tomorrow to think about it,” Ayano said mildly. She hadn’t exactly expected him to give in immediately, but she sure would have preferred it.

She left the room and closed the door with a loud ‘clang’. She paused for a moment before climbing the stairs, her head leaning against the wall.

The use of torture alone didn’t bother her. But she hoped that he would adapt and give her what she wanted sooner rather than later, for his sake.

~~

It had been a sleepless night for Ayano. And that had caused her attention to drift at school. Three times she’d been reprimanded by teachers.

The school bell sounded for the end of day, signalling the start of her real day.

She took slow, loud steps down towards her basement.

She was sure that he would buckle like any other person, but the problem was that she cared. On the surface, he was very adaptable to others, but she knew he could be very stubborn if it were something he felt strongly about. Would _she_ survive his torture?

Opening the door, she saw that he looked a bit frazzled but he wasn’t broken.

“Have you thought about my offer?” she said.

Her only response was an angry look from him.

“Still need some encouragement?” she said, bringing two live wires towards him.

She leaned forward to kiss him, but he tilted his head to the side, avoiding it.

Trying to hide her irritation from his disobedience, she trailed a finger down his chest and along his crotch. “Where would you like me to kiss you, Senpai?”

“How about you kiss my aAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!” Taro jolted violently as pure electricity passed through him.

Maybe that had been a mistake, that what she’d said before implied that she only wanted physical pleasure from him. But she’d been desperate to utilize _anything_ to get him to change towards her.

He gasped and trembled for about ten seconds and looked completely terrified. Perhaps this wouldn’t take so long, after all.

“Care to repeat that?” she said brusquely.

Her only reply was a gob of saliva that landed on her cheek.

She grimaced. There would be no mercy. He’d just have to learn who was boss, the hard way.

~~

After an hour, she started to get frustrated. His body may not be able to take more and survive, considering her excessive and relentless methods. Yet each time, he managed to push back.

How could someone who appeared so weak still have the strength to stand against her after all this time?

He must really… hate her.

“That’s enough for tonight, Pikachu,” she snapped. “I need my rest. I wouldn’t want my _grades to fall_ , would I?”

She turned to leave, but heard a murmur just before she reached the door. “What was that?” she asked.

“My… my hands,” Taro said weakly. “I can’t feel them. Please!”

She strode over to inspect them. It was true, they looked motionless and stiff. She roughly untied and retied him, limb by limb, this time leaving a bit more space.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

Her eyes widened. “You’re welcome,” she replied, frowning to try and hide the flicker of hope on her face.

She left the door ajar so she could hear any cries through the night. He had been through a lot, after all.

He was no good to her dead. (Or was he?)

~~

Annoyed at still not being able to sleep, she flicked on the TV, catching the late night show. Canned laughter from the audience cascaded over her, but she didn’t hear any of it – her mind was elsewhere.

There was slight movement at the corner of her eye. Startled, she looked towards the hallway to see Taro standing there.

“No! Wait!” she screamed, the possessive demon within her showing in full force.

Taro disappeared and an instant later she heard the front door slam.

Sprinting around the corner, she ran towards the closed front door despite there not being any good reason, and finally halted, leaning her head against it. He’d be halfway down the block by now and she knew she wasn’t as fast as him.

She remained motionless while she considered her options. Perhaps she could blackmail him by threatening to kill those near and dear to him, or perhaps she could control some teachers against him… or could she catch up to him? Were there any shortcuts she could take? Ugh… it was getting hard to think… this whole new ‘feeling’ thing was beginning to suck. Tired, she gave up, feeling the coolness of the door on her forehead, hoping that sensation would stop her lower lip from trembling.

“Oh, Senpai,” she said softly, voice breaking.

“Yes?”

She whirled around to see him walk out of an adjacent room towards her. There was no escape, considering she was at the side of the door with the hinges. She backed up against the wall, shaking as he put her hands either side of her head, a determined look on his face.

Maybe she’d get a quick death, a quick snap of the neck. Or maybe he’d prolong it, make her suffer, try to regain his dignity.

She’d never wanted to make him happy _that_ way.  

She closed her eyes and braced herself, only to be surprised by a soft sensation on her lips. He was kissing her?

“Even after all I’ve done to you?” she gasped, tears streaming down her face. “Even after all I’ve _said_?”

“Sounded like a confession to me,” he said, smirking, looking pleased that her feelings for him were real.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I read about a paragraph of 'drag my teeth across your chest' by handoverthebooty, so decided to gift this fic. ^^ (I wrote it before I continued to read the fic, but it definitely inspired, lol)
> 
> Guess I'm a sucker for happy endings *w*


End file.
